


Rose's first train ride to Hogwarts

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can love bloom between cousins or will they stay merely family?





	Rose's first train ride to Hogwarts

The year is 2017 and our tale starts in an almost empty compartment of The Hogwarts Express which only has James Sirius Potter who is going into his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and Rose Weasley who is going to be beginning her school career at the wizarding school.

Rose fretted, "What if my dad was telling the truth, Jay? What if he really does disown me if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

James assured her, "He won't disown you, Rosie. He was only joking."

Rose sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're probably right. My dad loves a good laugh."

James insisted, "Sit down, you'll wear your shoes out if you keep pacing like that the whole train ride."

Rose reluctantly sat down across from James and asked, "Will we still be friends if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

James frowned. "I'm offended that you merely consider us friends, Rosie."

Rose said, "We've always been close. Hugo, Albus, Lily, you and I because we're family."

James muttered, "Don't start that nonsense again, we can be together even though we're cousins."

Rose smiled. "You're right, Jay. I'm sorry for ever saying we couldn't be together in a romantic way."

James replied, "It's alright, Rosie. I understand why you thought that way, but cousins date all the time. So, us becoming an item won't be weird at all."

Rose smirked. "An item? Since when did you speak like an old fashioned gentleman, Jay?"

James responded, "You knew what I meant and besides, I thought you liked it when I act smart."

Rose stated, "I do, but don't pretend to be something you're not just to be with me because I love you no matter how smart you are."

James grinned. "I'm touched Rosie, but don't get your expectations up because I ain't gonna get smarter anytime soon."

Rose beamed, "And I'm okay with that. Like my mother before me I can learn to love you, stupidity and all."

James inquired, "Isn't it warts and all?"

Rose replied, "Stupidity works better in this case."

James chuckled. "You're just like your mum and the crazy thing is that's why I love you."

Rose blushed. "Thanks I guess."


End file.
